Birth of The Phoenix DISCONTINUED
by aradiuh
Summary: When the team meets a girl with a strange past-or pasts- they must help her conquer the things that come for her. But when they dive in too deep, they may be lost forever... R&R Aqualad/OC NO ROCKET AND BEFORE INVASION!
1. The Mission part 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so please be nice**

**ROBIN'S POV**

It's been about a year or two since I met Ember. She was a pretty good opponent when it came to hand-to-hand fighting. Sure, she was three years older than I am, but it was still awesome.

The only problem was Batman. Many people might say_ 'Oh, why is he the problem' _or _'isn't he supportive_'. Those people are wrong. He doesn't enjoy having other heroes helping out in Gotham. That's why I never introduced them to each other. She liked it better that way too. So, the relationship worked out really well. For a while, no one else knew about her besides me.

That is until _the _mission.

"Team, you will be traveling to Gotham," Batman's deep voice ordered. Wally, having a dumb blonde moment, decided to question Batman's orders.

"I thought Gotham was yours and Robin's turf." After he said that Artemis elbowed him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"If you guys are done talking, I would like to explain why." Dead silence." I am sending you to investigate strange activity in an old warehouse near Gotham Harbor."

_Awesome_, I thought. Little did I know it would be anything but.

"What do you think it will be," M'gann inquired.

"I donno. I think it might just be another drug trade," I mused.

"I just hope it's not busy work. We haven't had a mission in a month!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally, I don't think so. I have a strange feeling about this one," Kaldur said.

I don't think it was only him thinking that either. I had the strangest of feelings too. It kind of felt like butterflies. And the information on it felt kind of _**odd.**_But I just shook the feeling off.

_ I must be nervous. After all, Ember's birthday is tomorrow. So, I have to buy her a present __**and**__ sneak out without Bruce knowing._

I should have never should have shook off the feeling.

Interrupting my thoughts, M'gann's voice chimed," We're here!"

"M'gann, turn on mind link," Kaldur ordered.

"_Mind link on,"_M'gann stated.

"_Everyone, remember the plan . Robin you will-"_Kaldur said.

_"Yeah , get it. We've been over this a billion times!" _Wally interrupted.

Kaldur looked a little uneasy about this then said _"Okay, let's go."_

We had started towards the warehouse, when all of a sudden, we heard a noise.

**A/N Oooh cliffy! I just love them! Like what was the noise or who is Ember? That will all be answered next chappy! Same Bat time, same bat place**

**A/N #2: Sorry it was so short! I tried to make it longer, it's just I wanted to end it like that and I couldn't make it sound right any other way. And don't forget to review! I would really enjoy it. Oh, and I'll allow flames, but only if it's constructive criticism!**


	2. The Mission Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Young Justice I wouldn't be here, would I? I would be airing the stinkin' episodes already!  
><strong>

**Ember's POV**

I thought- no, I _hoped_- it would be an abandoned warehouse, with absolutely nothing going on. But _no, _it didn't work out that way. Why are all my lives so jacked up?

When I got to the warehouse, there was a drug trade in session. There were easily fifteen goons floating around. I was thinking through the plan that was my mind was coming up with. _Let's play with these wannabes a bit._

In case, you're wondering what I did, I just so happened to scream. It wasn't like the Canary Cry, but more like a song. It wasn't a song to incapacitate, or make the men do what I wanted. The song just confused them.

Soon after I 'screamed' a band of weirdos popped in. It wasn't until they started fighting did I realize who they were. _Oh shoot _my mind screamed, repeating it over and over again.

_Get yourself together!_ the not so scared part of me ordered. _You have a job to finish! Don't let these guys steal your thunder-or fire._ So after that mental conversation with myself, I burst into action.

I sucker-punched one of the goons which made him pass out on contact.

"Sweet! First time I've ever knocked someone out with one punch!" I squealed like a little fan girl.

That sentence caused me to be noticed by the freaks cramping my style.

**Kid Flash's pov***

"Sweet! First time I've ever knocked someone out with just one punch" someone squealed.

I looked around to see a girl about my age say that. She was wearing a leotard like shirt with a slightly scorched skirt. Her hair was blonde and her eyes looked like flames. Ironic, since she was hot with a capitol h. **

_Disgusting Wally_ Artemis said in my mind. Oh, I forgot the mind link was on.

It was a good thing I didn't trip because that would be embarrassing. After I got my concentration back on the mission at hand, we had all the guys tied up in minutes. Kaldur called the local police to haul these goons to jail. *** I think he also called the mountain because he was relaying what had happened.

"What was going on here?" M'gann inquired.

"It was a drug trade. About 3,000 dollars' worth of drugs," the strange girl answered.

Everyone looked absolutely shocked by the girl, except Robin. He looked like he needed to use the potty really bad.

"Emb-Phoenix, what are you doing here?" Robin demanded, his voice a growl.

"Actually the question is, what are _you_ doing here?" The girl threw back.

"Batman told us to come here and investigate strange activity," Robin stated.

The girl's eyes widened. "Do you think he _knows_?"

"I'm not sure."

"Excuse me, but we are still here you know. And what are you two afraid of Batman knowing?" Artemis demanded.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but then Kaldur said, "Batman has given us specific orders to bring back the girl."

Both 'Phoenix's and Robin's jaws dropped.

***I know this story has little to do with Wally as a main character. He's just easier for me to write. And I wouldn't have the next note if I didn't write as him.**

****It's kind of foreshadowing because it has something to do with Ember/Phoenix**

*****You can tell I like using the word 'goons' to describe criminals**

**A/N Anyways, Review! Please? It's for the children. And if you don't care about the children I shall give you a lightsaber!**


	3. The Dilemma

**I am dedicating this to all her alerted/favorited and reviewed this story. I especially dedicate this to Marabella15.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I seriously look old enough to be able to come up with episodes for cartoons and get the show taken seriously?  
><strong>

**Kid Flash's POV***

The ride back to the cave would be considered normal, if it wasn't so quiet and we didn't have some strange girl with us. She was in the back with Robin and the two were chatting about something. I could hardly hear a thing they were saying. I did manage to hear little fragments of their conversation.

"…What do you think he'll do?"

"…I don't know how the team will react about your powers…"

"…Do you think they'll be mad?"

"…Bad experiences…"

Bad experiences? What were her powers and what were the bad experiences we've had with them.

Before I could get another thought out of my head Megan's voice chimed," We're here!"

Right when we got into the , Batman's growl came out of nowhere saying," Come here, now!"

When we all stepped forward, he stopped us. "Just you two," he said, pointing at Robin and the hot girl.

**Robin's pov**

Once we stepped into the mountain, Batman called out for Ember and I. I could see Ember shaking. I had touched her hand real quick and it was freezing. _Great_, I thought,_ she has the chills because she's scared. _

The closer we got to Batman, the paler Ember got. By the time we were a foot away, she looked ready to vomit.

"How long has this been going on?" Batman asked angrily.

I thought I would be the one having to talk for Ember, but I was wrong. I tried to answer, but I found myself being the one to choke up.

"Three years, sir," she said, the color returning to her face.

"Normally, I would enforce a punishment, but after learning about what you have done for Gotham, I am giving you a reward."

After he said that, Ember screamed. The worst part is she screams almost as loud as Black Canary. And that is just her normal scream. Batman glared his world famous bat-glare. He should really get that thing copyrighted.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Excitement just got the best of me. What exactly is the reward, sir?" she added abruptly.

You could easily tell she was nervous when she stuttered and she used ma'am or sir after she ended a sentence.

"I am officially making you a member of the team."

At first Ember screamed (from excitement, again), then her eyes widened.

"W-wait, I-is the world g-gonna know I e-e-"Ember was stuck on that last word, as the nervousness was consuming her.

After a few minutes of her stuttering, I got annoyed and yelled out, "WHAT THE HECK IS IT EMBER!"

I immediately felt bad after I screamed. I saw she looked on the verge of tears, as one of her fears was coming true.

"Is the world going to know I exist?" she said, as tears were filling her eyes getting ready to spill out.

Batman kept his serious composure, showing no remorse for the girl falling apart at the seams.

"No, this is a covert team," he said, his face showing no sign of joking.

Ember's face seemed to show little sign of relief, as one more fear was taking place. Her fear of meeting new people, one that took place when we met three years ago. You see, Ember has lots of unconventional fears. So far today she has displayed her fear of talking to an adult, being known and meeting new people.

"You can only join on one condition, Ember."

I could see from the look on her face what she was thinking

**Ember's pov**

_He knows my name. He knows my name,_ my mind kept repeating it over and over again. I knew I my hands were starting to shake and I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

I had finally managed to collect myself (well, as much as I could) and asked," What's the condition?"

He had a look a dead seriousness on his face.

"You _must _tell the team your powers."

**Mwahahahaha! I am soooo evil.**

***same thing as before. He's easier to write for**

**I have something important to say right now. The first person to guess Ember's powers _correctly_ will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**HINT: Her name is a HUGE clue.**

**Name:Ember Hughes**

**look up her name( for her last name use wikipedia)**

**Anyways, tell people about this story and until next time...**


	4. The Meeting

**I am dedicating this chapter to SunShineGirl33 for figuring it out first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be here if I owned it, would I?**

**Ember's pov**

"You must tell the team your powers."

"I h-have t-to tell them my powers." I said slowly.

"Yes. I will give you until next week to tell them."

If I was a less paranoid person, maybe I would tell them immediately. But sadly, I can never tell who is working for the 'Bird catchers'. In my previous lives, it was always the person I expected least. The only people I can truly trust are Rose (my guardian) and Robin. After all, they both understand what I'm going through and what I've been through.

I met Robin through the 'Bird Catchers'. They thought he had been one of us because of his name, and they eventually learned he was a mere mortal. Though he does hate it when I call him that. Oh well, it's my mind after all.

Soon after that little mental conversation of mine, I had realized Batman and Robin had left.

"Hey! Ember, come on!" Robin called gesturing for me to come with his hand. I ran straight over

**Kid Flash's pov**

About twenty minutes after we got back from the mission, Batman, Robin, and the hot chick walked in. Robin and the girl seemed a little fidgety.

"Ember is your new teammate," Batman stated suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Artemis said confused.

"I'm your new teammate," Ember said. She looked really scared. Her eyes looked like they were watering and she was looking down at her hands.

"Well, I guess we have to Blondie's here now, babe," I said while putting my arm around her. The girl blushed and Artemis glared at me.

"So, Ember is that your hero name?" Miss. M said ever so cheerfully.

"No, it's Phoenix," Ember responded quietly.

"I like that name!" Megan replied.

After that there was an awkward silence.

"Awkward silence!" Ember said. We all busted up laughing because the comment was so true and it came out randomly. I started thinking to myself that maybe this girl was pretty cool.

**Ember's pov**

It was the day of my sixteenth birthday. No, correction, it was the day of my fake birthday. You may wonder why I have a fake birthday. Rose (my mentor and guardian) told me not to tell anyone my real birthday. In truth, it's a month away. Today was November 15. My real birthday is December 19. It gets complicated, but it's worth it.

A few minutes after I got ready, Dick (my only friend) showed up. I know his secret ID and he knows I mine. The reason he's my only friend is because Rose doesn't let me go to public school or go outside. I'm fine with it too. I get why she has to take precautions. Anyways, school is a waste when you were alive when everything they teach you was discovered/written or whatever.

The only reason I met him is because I would sneak out of the house and fight crime. I guess you could call it teen rebellion or whatever. I met him two years ago right after I really turned thirteen. It all started with him running scared out of his mind…

-FLASHBACK-

_It was a chilly night. The cold wrapping around me like a necklace someone is wrapping around me to choke me. Maybe that was because I was seriously being choked by a necklace._

_When I was coming in and out of consciousness, I caught sight of a very colorful person running. _

Maybe, I'm just seeing things_ I thought. The boy suddenly caught sight of me and freed my neck from its grasp. I jumped out of its hold and starting gasping for breath._

_"What are you being chased by?" I asked while regaining my breath. The boy was pale with red cheeks (probably from the cold outside) and had ravened colored hair. His suit had green gloves and was wearing a red leotard with an 'R' on it. I didn't know who he was, but he shouldn't have been out this late because he looked about seven, maybe eight, nine at the most._

_"I don't know! I was just sitting on a ledge and then these people just started chasing m!" the little boy replied. Out of nowhere water started spewing out of random. I started hyperventilating. _

_"What's happening!" the little boy said sounding frightened._

_"The bird-catchers! They are coming after me! We need to run, now!"_

_With that we ran off. I found it really strange that they didn't see us. I think they found out he wasn't one of us (by us I mean, Rose and I) by the way he ran. Most of my kinds run with a glide like movement, not a run._

_While we were heaving and shaking (I think it was more because of fright than the cold) I had managed to spew out," Who are you?"_

_He stood up looking a little offended," I'm Robin! I'm Batman's protégé, or at least that's what Alfred said."_

_"Well, nice to meet you Robin. I'm Ember. Now, why would Batman pick an eight year old for a protégé?" I asked._

_He didn't seem too pleased about what I had said because he had stood up and had his arms on his hips." I am not eight! I am ten and a half, for your information! And I am awesome!"_

_"Which is why you were being chased by those people back there?"_

_"And you were much better! You were being choked to death by a necklace! And you can't be that much older!"_

_"I am thirteen, and I held up pretty well by myself," I retorted in a superior tone._

_"If it weren't for me you'd be dead!"_

_"You do have a point, kid. Maybe, we can meet up here tomorrow."_

_He looked delighted. After all, he was being invited to hang out with a thirteen year old._

_"I can't wait to tell Batman!" he squealed. Though when he said Batman, my heart stopped._

_"N-no, you cannot tell him! This is going to be a secret. Okay?" I directed._

_He nodded so ferociously, I thought his head would fall off his tiny body._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Ember! Get down here! Dick just came!" Rose yelled, snapping me back into reality.

"Coming!" I said while running down the stairs.

**Wow this was long! It was 1,000+ words! Sorry I took so long, with school, state writing prompt, and writer's block, I just couldn't do this. Anyways, review and tell others about it!**


	5. The Water

**Sorry I have taken sooo long. It's just I've had a lot going on lately. And this chapter is terrible at the beginning, but it gets better. Now for the disclaimer.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except Ember, Rose, and the Bird-Catchers**

**Ember's P.O.V**

When I got down stairs, I saw the Dick holding a small box. _Must be my present_ I thought.

"Hey Embs, happy birthday," he stated simply.

"What's up Richie! You look taller!" I exclaimed. He glared at me because he hated whenever I called him Richie. What he hated more than that, is when I said that he looked taller because he knew he was very small for his age. Oh well, he'll just have to deal.

"You know I hate that," he said with a smirk on his face. "But not as much as I hate you."

"Oh, you know you love me! I mean, who wouldn't!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, kids! Let's get this show on the road!" Rose said. Rose looked a lot like me. She had the same stature as me, tall and skinny. Though, most of our kinds look like that too. She had blonde hair like me. We also look different too. She has curly hair, not straight like mine. Rose also had green eyes instead of my gold eyes. The reason for her different colored eyes is simple. Once you turn 25 you cannot tell if you are a Phoenix or not. Unless, you are very powerful. But that almost never happens unless you're destined to be in the Council. If you're not destined to be a part of the Council, let's just say that it is probably not a good thing.

You see, Rose is like a mom to me. She's not though. She found me one day rummaging through the trash and took me in. It's not very strange because Phoenix's never really meet their real parents. She could easily tell I was a Phoenix.

Later on that day, when we got to presents, Dick had gotten me a present that I would never forget.

"Okay Ember, here is Dick's present for you," Rose announced. She had gotten me new clothes. Very mother like.

When I opened the present, it was more than I could ask for. He had gotten me an IPod. No, not the IPod touch, just a regular one. It was a red fiery one. He even had a playlist already set up for me. In case you are wondering what I was so happy about, I had never had an IPod. It didn't really help that I _loved_ music.

I can't play an instrument or anything like that, but music is my life. When I was first created, music had been there. Through all my lives, it had changed. So this was wonderful.

"Thank you so much," I replied hugging him.

-At the Mountain-

Later that week, Robin and I went back to the Mountain for some mission. I knew Bruce, or Batman, would probably have my head for not telling them about my powers yet.

"Hey Embs, I've got to go check on someone," Robin said before he drifted into the shadows.

"Ugh! You know I hate that!" I squealed as I walked toward where everyone was. I heard his oh-so-familiar cackle.

"Hey Ember," Wally (I remember that because Dick told me that he was the one who was flirting with me) said dragging the r.

"Hello Wally," I replied.

"Does anyone know where Robin is?" Artemis (I remembered because of the goddess) asked.

"He said he was going to check on something," I replied, answering her question.

Wally and Artemis looked at each other with a sad look on their faces.

My smile quickly dissolved.* "Did I say something?"

Artemis gave me a weak smile and answered. "No, it's not what you said. You see, this girl that Robin went to check on is also on the team. She just lost her dad and is still in mourning. The girl hardly comes out of her room too."

My face fell. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I have gone through many deaths; I lived through the Black Death for crying out loud! But none of people I was close to. That was only because those people turned out to be Bird-Catchers and killed me instead. This girl must be going through a tough time.

"Why is Robin the only one comforting her?" I inquired.

Wally smiled a conniving smile. "Let me answer that. Little Robbie is in loooove with little Zee," he said smugly.

"I do not love her," Robin said, walking into the room.

"Sure. That's why whenever you see her, you get tongue tied," Wally retorted smugly. Robin stayed silence.

"You never get tongue tied," I said.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled.

"Aw! My little Robbie has a crush! OH!"I said.

"Pull yourself together Hughes!" Wally demanded, in a 'commando' voice.*

"We should get going, now," Artemis said. We all groaned. Party-pooper.

"You are all to go to an abandoned warehouse near Gotham Harbor," Batman said. "There has been much strange activity and we need you to investigate."

Once the Bats left, Wall groaned. "Another abandoned warehouse!"

I knit my eyebrows. "What's wrong with warehouses?" A warehouse was my first home after I left the Eternal Flame. (Don't ask, at all)

"We've had to go to warehouses for the last three missions," Robin explained.

"Oh. I still don't see what's wrong with abandoned warehouses. I mean, that's where you met wonderful me," I said, being an airhead. They all laughed at my comment.

"Sure you're wonderful," Artemis said sarcastically.

I put a hand on my chest and made a much exaggerated gasp. "Me? Not wonderful? That has never been heard of! I am the best thing that has ever happened to you guys!" I said, being the most sarcastic person in the world.

When we got in the Bio-ship we went over the plan. Then it came around to the awkward moment.

"So," I said, trying to break the ice.

"So," Artemis replied.

"We're here!" Miss M (She's green, so that's not very hard to forget) chirped.

So we all split up into pairings. The three non-supers (They still didn't know about my powers), with the three supers. Superboy (Remembered because Rob told me he was the one with the s on his chest. I was also told that he had daddy issues) was going to be alone. Robin with Kid Flash, Artemis with the green chick **(A/N too lazy to write her name.)**, and me with the water dude (can't remember his name, AT ALL).

"Hey, I can't remember your name, can you tell me it again?" I whispered to him as we crept around the building.

He gave me small smile and replied," My name is Kaldur 'Ahm, but you may call me Kaldur."

"So that's your 'hero' name?" I asked, putting quotation marks around the word hero.

"No, it is Aqualad," he replied gently.

Just then we stepped into the building water started pouring out from the sides. I recognized it immediately as the work of the Bird-Catchers. Whenever a Phoenix steps into one of their buildings, water begins to pour out of the sides.

My eyes immediately widened. "We need to go, now!" I ordered.

"Why it is just simple water. We will survive," he said calmly. I could tell that I was very jittery.

I couldn't just turn into a Phoenix because then water would begin pouring out of the ceiling. I couldn't scream my 'power' scream as Robin likes to call it. So I just screamed a regular scream.

"Robin!" I screamed, probably screaming bloody murder. It was going to be murder if I didn't get help. The water was beginning to come closer to my feet.

"What is it!" he yelled back.

"Water!" I screamed on the verge of tears. He was there in a flash **(A/N joke intended)**. That one dude probably helped him out.

"Aqualad, you need to get her out of there! Make sure she doesn't touch the water!" he ordered Kaldur. Aqualad immediately grabbed me and carried me in a bridal position. The water was now up to his ankles. He grabbed me before it could even touch me. Kaldur was running toward the exit.

When he was running I felt a pain in my wrist. I looked at it and saw that smoke was coming off of it. I screamed in pain.

"Faster!" Robin cried.

After he screamed that, we exited the building. Once I realized that we were out. I leaped out of Kaldur's arms and onto the ground. I was holding my wrist, kneeling, and crying hysterically.

Megan, Superboy, and Artemis soon joined the scene.

"What happened," Artemis said having a very worried tone in her voice. I felt someone rubbing circles through my pain. It was most likely Robin. Through my wails, I could hear Kaldur telling them.

"We stepped into the building and water started pouring out of the sides. I do not know why she had to escape the water. She screamed and Robin also told me to get her out of the building. I did as told. While I was running towards the exit, she screamed. When I exited the building, she came out from my arms and wept," He said.

Someone then coaxed me to release my wrist from my grip. I looked at it through the corner of my eyes and it looked terrible. It was black and skin was torn.

"Oh my-"I heard coming from behind. I turned around to see Artemis having a hand over her mouth and turning around. Miss Martian had her head buried in Superboy's shoulder.

"Let's get her into the Bio-ship," I heard someone order. The voice was right next to my shoulder, but it didn't sound like Robin. It sounded deep, gentle, and soothing. I turned around to see that it was Kaldur.

-In the Bio-ship-

I was sitting down looking out the window with my puffy eyes. I was holding a cloth to my wrist. That is when Kaldur came next to me.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I said my voice barely a whisper. The truth was, I couldn't feel the pain in my wrist anymore. In fact, it felt _stronger_.

"May I see your wrist," he asked, ever so politely.

I hesitated at first, but eventually gave him my wrist. I looked away because I couldn't imagine what it would look like now.

I heard a gasp and looked. I then understood why. My wrist was completely healed. Showing no sign of scarring or even a bruise.

"Why did you want to escape the water," Kaldur questioned.

I opened my mouth to explain, but nothing could escape my lips.

**Wow! That was a long chapter! It also ended in a cliff hanger. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways check out my other stories. And if you like the Percy Jackson, read my sister's story, Secrets. The story is in my favorites, so check it out. It's her first story so please review and be nice. I also have two other favors to ask you guys.**

**1)If you can come up with a uniform for Ember, that would be great because I am terrible at anything related to clothing.**

**2)REVIEW!**


	6. The Revealing

**A/N So sorry I took forever! I have absolutely no excuse, so for the disclaimer**

**Me: Do the disclaimer Robin**

**Robin: No**

**Me: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Robin: You wouldn't**

**Me:*types and Robin drops to the ground dead* You really thought I wouldn't**

**Robin:*silence***

**Me: Meh, I think he's had enough dead time *types***

**Robin:*jumps up off the ground* PSYCHO SECRETARY OWNS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! If she did, the world would be a messed up place**

**Me:*growls***

**Robin: I take that last part back!**

**Me:Good! *pets Robin's head***

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

_"Why did you want to escape the water," Kaldur questioned._

_I opened my mouth to explain, but nothing could escape my lips._

**Ember's POV**

I tried to speak, but no sound would come out of my mouth, Megan's voice chimed through the Bio-ship.

"We are here!" Megan said. _Saved by the Megan_ (1) I thought, remembering the show when it first came out in the 80's.

When we walked into the room, I was immediately interrogated.

"You never told us anything about you," Wally said, looking steamed.

"You lied to us about having powers, didn't you?" Artemis added. "Is there anything else you need to tell us? Like, you can't touch water. Maybe, you're an assassin!"

"You guys should let her talk!" Robin said, defending me.

"You were a part of this too! You knew and didn't tell us a _thing._ How are we supposed to trust you if we know that you won't tell us the truth about how you've met her? Mr. we met at school and we found out what the other was doing! What really happened?" Wally accused.

Surprisingly, it was me that said something. "The truth is that we met on a mission. I don't go to school because it's way too dangerous. I had snuck out of my house to fight crime. Robin apparently did the same thing, even though he was only like ten. He had saved me from being killed and we had a secret friendship afterwards."

"Why were you being killed in the first place?" Kaldur asked.

I took a shaky breath. "B-because of this." I held out my hand for all of them to see. A small flame danced across my hands. I didn't realize it at first, but I was looking down with wide eyes. When I looked up, the reaction I thought I would get happened. Superboy pushed a scared Megan protectively behind him while growling. Wally nearly did the same thing to Artemis. Robin warned me about this.

"I do not find anything wrong with your power," A voice said. I turned my head to the side, only to find that Kaldur said it. I expected him to be scared because he is a fish person.

"I actually find your power very useful," he added, making me blush. I mean, how can you not blush? He is really cute, for having gills.

"My friends, why are you scared? I _know_ that she will not harm us with them," he added. This comment made me knit my eyebrows. How can he know I wouldn't harm them? The longest conversation I had with him was during the mission. And during most of that I was screaming and crying.

They all seemed to feel guilt for their actions after those words were said. "I am so sorry Ember," they all said, one by one.

"'s okay," I replied back.

All of a sudden, Miss Martians face lit up.

"Do you have any other powers!" she asked in her chipper voice. This put a smile my face.

"Watch this," I said evilly. I crouched down because if I didn't bad things would happen. I could feel my arms growing longer, my legs getting shorter, my nose getting longer, and feathers starting to cover my body. _SQUACK!_ I screamed. I could see the dazed looks growing on each of their faces.

When they snapped out of their trance, they all simultaneously said," Woah."

**Kaldur's POV**

I did not think that Ember had powers. Then she turned into a beautiful, huge bird with a gold and scarlet tail. The rest of her plumage was that of magnificent blues and purples. Her cry was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was a gorgeous song like no other. She then turned back into her normal self.

"I used the toned down cry on you guys. The one I usually use confuses people," she replied.

I could not help, but stare in awe at this girl's beauty and magnificence. Her presence seemed to attract a soft, warm glow to the room. Her golden hair reminded me of a story I heard a mother tell her child. I believe it was called _Rumpelstiltskin._ It had reminded me of the yarn that Rumplestiltskin made for the woman in the dungeon (2). She had soft pink lips with soft vanilla skin. I had almost the same feelings for her as I did Tula.

"Umm, why are you staring at me like that?" Ember inquired.

"Was I staring? I did not notice. If I caused an inconvenience I am sorry," I apologized.

I thought I had seen a blush on her already rosy cheeks. "You didn't cause an inconvenience," she answered back. "Why would you? I mean, look at you." I had a slight smile on my face after this because she seemed to mentally hit herself. She bit her lip and cringed. "I-I mean you are just so cute. No! Not that, I mean, you are just so nice and proper. But would it kill you to use a contraction. No! I mean, sorry," she replied rather cutely.

Robin placed an arm over her shoulder and said," What she means is that you did not inconvenience her, and she would really like to make-out with you." He had his signature smirk on. Then Ember elbowed him in the stomach causing the air to be knocked out of him.

"He didn't mean that. He really likes messing with me like an annoying little brother," she said.

-NEXT DAY-

**Ember's POV**

No words can even describe how much I hate that little troll. Or how right he was when he said that I wanted to make-out with Kaldur. He didn't seem to mind at all. He just kept staring at me like he was stuck in that position. I really didn't mind it though. I kind of liked it. I was staring at him too. Robin was the one that pointed it out to me in the first place.

So as I was about to say, Megan, Artemis, and I were in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing. At first, they were going to take me to meet Zatanna and try to get her out of her room, but that was unsuccessful. So, here we are in the kitchen, trying to make cookies and burning the heck out of them for fun (Artemis and I got bored. Then she convinced me to burn them. The look on M'gann's face was priceless).

"So, you like Kaldur?" Artemis sprung out of nowhere.

"Y-no! No, no, no! I barely met him this week!" I said.

"That's not what it sounded like," Miss Martian said. _Great,_ Ithought,_ they're both ganging up on me._

"Anyways, even if I did, keyword _if_, it would never work out. Phoenix's and Atlanteans could never be together. There has been hatred between each of them for _billions_ of years. Fire and water do not go together," I told them firmly.

"Oh," they said simultaneously, looking down.

"Are you guys sad? I've got the cure!" I said, trying to brighten the mood. I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the zeta-tubes. We landed in a place I love best: Gotham.

"Where are we?" Miss Martian asked, not being familiar with the streets of Gotham and all.

"We are in the dear city of Gotham, where almost everybody is corrupt!" I chanted. Artemis laughed because she knew it was true (Dick told me EVERYTHING! He is such a troll…)

"So, we shall go do something so illegal, it's funny!" I yelled. Artemis smirked because the people here do this all the time.

VVV MEANWHILE VVV

Well, our story brings us here. We are in a jail cell, waiting for Rose to pick us up. Thankfully, no one pressed charges, so our records would stay squeaky clean.

"What did you guys do?" Rose yelled as she came in. She didn't look all that mad because the teenagers around here do this all the time. And it's kind of hard to be mad at three girls all in crazy attire. M'gann was wearing a squid costume (that we stole from a costume store). Artemis looked very crazy with her ponytails all over her head, high heels that did not fit her whatsoever, makeup all over her face, and wearing 3D glasses with the lenses popped out(3). As for me, I was covered in syrup with chicken feathers all over me, and a red glove on the top of my head.

"Are you sure you are a Phoenix?" Artemis questioned, with a glint in her eye," 'Cause you sure do look like a chicken." She laughed out the final part.

"Yes, I am. How did you uncover my secret?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you do look like a chicken, but I think we figured it out when you chickened out of robbing that gas station of their napkins!" Megan stated (4).

"Shut up, Sushi! I did not chicken out! I wanted to rob them of their straws!" I said, laughing my head off.

"This was a good day!" Artemis stated.

"Yeah, but it will be an even better day if Rose doesn't tell anyone. Will you Rose?" I said maniacally.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. Mainly because I already sent the pictures to Robin," she said, running to the car.

"You what!" we all screamed. But we wouldn't kill her because a) this was pretty funny, b) it would go against the 'hero' thing. And the most important factor is… That she was our only ride home, or in Megan's case, to the zeta-beams.

**(1) Reference to 'Saved By the Bell' **

**(2) I can't really remember the basic story of Rumpelstiltskin because I haven't read it in a few years**

**(3) I dressed like that one night at my house. Why? Because I was feeling extra crazy that day!**

**(4) One day while walking to the bus with my friend, I said that we should go rob the donut store nearby of their napkins. That and I told her that I one day wanted to get arrested for DUI, when I'm not drunk. When I'm old enough to drive of course…**

**A/N The ending was very filler-ish, but I just felt like writing it out. The beginning and the middle was what I focused on. Then after Megan and Artemis felt guilty, my mind blew up and I decided to write that. So three things for you guys**

**1)REVIEW AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS!**

**2) READ MY SISTER'S STORY 'SECRETS'. It is a Percy Jackson fanfiction, so if you like it read it. It's her first story so be nice!**

**3) PLEASE COME UP WITH A COSTUME FOR EMBER FOR ME! I FAIL WHEN IT COMES TO FASHION!**


	7. The Kiss

**Guys, I'm quitting this story... I just don't have my muse anymore...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK! I'm kidding! Consider this a late April fool's. I would never quit this story! I have waaaaaaaaaaay too much planned out for it!**

**Sorry for being so late with this. I've just been really busy. That and I've been stalling. Oh yeah, I won't be posting if I don't get at least 4 reviews. It's not that much to ask for. The last two chapters have been my best and NO ONE was reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice because if I did, it would go on everyday, we would have spitfire, Zatara wouldn't be Doctor Fate, I would be in the show, more Daddy-bats, more Robin, I would be dating Robin… *starts rambling on about how it would be different***

**Ember's POV**

My life has been really awesome this past week. It was really strange for a girl like me. I had gotten the present I wanted for my 'birthday', the team accepted my powers, the girls night out that we had actually didn't get us in trouble (Batman almost smiled when he heard what had happened), and I had a flirtatious relationship with Kaldur. I am really surprised nothing extremely bad happened to me. I was starting to get suspicious.

_Snap out of it Hughes _Iordered myself._ It's not the end of the world just because you're having some good luck._

Boy was I wrong. Usually when life becomes good for me, somebody stabs me in the back. Metaphorically and literally.

When I walked into the cave, I noted it was extremely quiet. No yelling whatsoever (which was surprising that the two lovers weren't fighting with each other). I was starting to get suspicious. Then I looked at the wrist watch on my hand. It said 3:47 p.m. I looked at the clock in the room I was in and it said 2:47 p.m.

_Great _Ithought, _I'm early_. I looked around to see M'gann making a batch of cookies and Superboy watching the static.

Megan caught sight of me and chirped, "You're here early! Do you want to help make the snacks?"

Of course I agreed because last time I chose differently it led to a very awkward conversation with Superboy. After that I went to talk to Kaldur. That also led to another awkward conversation with me blushing, not being capable of speaking, and a flirting session that would put Wally to tears (not of joy). In other words, I was flat out embarrassed.

A few minutes after we put the cookies in the oven, it started to smoke. We quickly got the cookies out while swatting away the smoke. I looked at them to discover that they were still the raw dough that we had put in before.

"Well this sucks," I said stating the obvious.

She looked really bummed about the cookies. Her face then lit up as if she had an idea.

"Ember, can you bake the cookies?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never done anything like this before," I said.

"It would be good practice for your powers," she persisted.

"I guess you're right," I caved. I lit a small flame on my palm. Then I cooled it down until it disappeared.

"This is about as hot as I can go without a flame. But don't think that I am the human oven! I have principles!" She laughed at what I last said. After three minutes the cookies were baked to perfection.

"Hey Ember, can you get me a pen from my room?" she asked.

"Sure, why do you need it?" I inquired before taking off.

"To mark a recipe that I want to make later on. Don't worry because it requires a hand mixer and the freezer," she joked.

"Okay, be back in a few," I said walking off to her room.

After that something really strange happened. After I got the pen, I looked in the shadows to see that there was a shadow of a _Bird-Catcher_. Being extremely scared I began to run back to the kitchen. My lips collided with cool, tender lips. Lips that belonged to none other than Kaldur.

My cheeks were burning red with embarrassment, but we didn't pull away until thirty seconds later.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I apologized, struggling to get words out.

He smiled his dazzling smile, "It's alright."

Being the idiot that I am, I stuttered some more and ran off.

"Oh, there you are Ember! Why are your cheeks so red? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" she questioned.

The only thing I could do in my state of shock was to sit down on the other side of the couch, eyes wide, touching my lips.

**-WACKADOODLES!-**

**2 hours later**

I was still in shock, but I was also getting very angry. Apparently they thought I was the human (or as human as a Phoenix can get) microwave.

First it was the cookies, then the popcorn (Robin didn't want to miss the movie), then Megan's hot chocolate was too cold, and the situation at hand.

"Hey hot stuff," Wally flirted. "It's too cold in here. Do you mind heating it up?"

I was starting to get really mad. "Sure Wally," I agreed. I started to warm it up, but then everyone said it was too hot.

I started to clench my fist, wanting to punch something.

"It is too hot in here Embs. Could you cool it down?" Robin asked.

This threw me over the line. "No, I can't! I'm not the human heating system! You guys can't tell me to do something that can be as simple as walking over to a microwave! I don't like to abuse my powers!" I screamed.

I looked over at all of them to see that they all looked freaked out. I knew why too. When I get mad, my face doesn't get red. Instead my hair turns into flame, my usually yellow (like fire), looks like a flame was trapped inside of it. My palm would catch on fire. It would look like I was the human personification of fire.

I took a step back, looking at the floor I was just standing on. My breath was shaky and my hands were trembling. My breath caught in my throat for a second because the ground underneath my feet was scorched.

I looked at them for a second, my eyes threatening to spill out tears.(1)

"I-I," I stuttered. And then I ran out.

**Robin's POV**

I shouldn't have asked anything of her. I knew from the second her hair started smoking that it was what I had said that pushed her over the edge. Her best friend was asking her to do something she couldn't.

"Recognized, Phoenix B09," the zeta-beam sounded.

"I'm gonna go check on her," I said, breaking out into a jog.

"Recognized, Robin B01," the zeta-beams said marking my exit.

It was cold and raining in Gotham. Rain is one of the only forms of water that can't kill Ember. I think it has to do with rain having acids in it and everything. Ember can only have special formulated water for when she takes a shower, or drinks anything. Its rain, special water, and her own tears that won't harm her.

I saw a giant bird flying onto the roof of some building. I being me decided to follow her.

By the time I got up there, I saw Ember soaking wet with puffy eyes. Her hair was messy looking from the rain. She had bags under her eyes. She looked absolutely terrible.

"Hey Ember," I said, slightly startling her.

She looked at me after she got over the fears that washed over her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"You okay?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't. But I knew she would say she was.

"No, I'm not!" she cried. "The team is taking me for granted and so are you. Everyone is asking way too much of me. I'm not the human microwave! I just don't know anything anymore… Even when it comes to-" Her voice faltered at the last few words.

"I'm sorry Ember. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you," I admitted. I truthfully wasn't sure of my feelings for her nowadays. In fact, when she flirts with Kaldur, I get steamed.

These feelings for her only grew last month. The way she laughs, talks, stutters makes my stomach churn (in the good way). Especially the way her hair cascaded down her face, glistening in the moonlight.

All of a sudden she looked at me as if she was feeling the same thing as me. There seemed to be a force pulling us together.

Finally our lips crashed together. Her lips were so soft, but I didn't feel a thing. I thought you were supposed to feel something. After all, this was my first kiss with my best friend, just like in the movies.

**Ember's POV**

Truthfully, I really loved him. Over the last years he had turned into my dream guy. But something wasn't right here. I didn't feel a thing. Not like with my accidental kiss with Kaldur.

One part of my mind was screaming _yes! Yes!_ The other part was screaming (more like screeching), _don't do it! Don't do it!_

We pulled away from our 'kiss' and I saw a familiar figure looming over us. It had startling gray eyes that I couldn't help, but get lost in. They seemed hurt though. I then realized who it was.

**Mwahaha! Aren't I just evil! Don't worry, Robin and Ember won't start dating. I just felt compelled to do that ending because I was listening to my muse (AKA Taylor Swift). I JUST HAD TO! And I left you with a cliffhanger thingy...**

**Same favors as last time. Go on, press that sexy button labeled review down there. You know you want to. Is it getting hot in there or is it just that button? I'll just leave you crazy kids together. ALONE… SO REVIEW!**


	8. The Capture

**A/N I don't think I'm gonna add Zatanna because I haven't seen enough of her, I would make her OOC, and I wouldn't do her justice. Even though I act much like her, I've never really written for her. Yeah, I have written other stories about each individual character just to get a good feel on their character. I won't post them because the stories had absolutely no plot, and most of them were sucky**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>

_We pulled away from our 'kiss' and I saw a familiar figure looming over us. It had startling gray eyes that I couldn't help, but get lost in. They seemed hurt though. I then realized who it was._

* * *

><p><strong>Ember's POV<strong>

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kaldur looked hurt, really hurt. Did he really feel what I felt when we kissed? Of course he did! He wouldn't look so hurt if he didn't.

"It's so not what you think!" I cried. I felt like I was going to cry.

He smiled that sweet smile of his, but it seemed broken and forced. "Of course it is. I am very glad for you two," he replied as sweetly as ever.

"No! It was just an innocent kiss. It didn't mean a single thing. In fact, I think Di-Robin kisses very terribly!" That comment earned a "Hey!" from Dick.

"It is alright. I do not object to you two being together. You could tell the rest of the team. I do not think-I mean, I _don't _think that you should hide it from the team any longer."

When he corrected himself and used a contraction, my heart just flew out of my chest. God, I hope no one could see the deep red blush on my cheeks in this light.

"No! We aren't dating. This was just something that just happened. I don't even like him like that! Please, Kaldur, don't leave!"

He looked back for a second and then left. I closed my eyes, took a shaky breath, and stood up slowly. Then I turned around to look at the kid who just ruined my life.

"What did you just do?" I screamed at him.

His mouth opened wide in shock as I said that. I understood that it was actually my fault, but I was just looking for someone to blame it on. And hey, he was right there. In my book, that is perfect logic.

"What did I do? I just came here to check on you when you burst out of the cave!" he yelled.

"You should have just left me!"

"And let you just disappear? You could have gotten captured!"

"But I didn't!"

After that everything was a blur. I remember Dick being on the ground and my head hurting and running. Soon after that I blacked out.*

* * *

><p><strong>Kaldur's POV<strong>

"Did you find them?" Miss Martian asked as I walked inside the cave.

"Yes, I did."

"Where are they?" Wally asked.

"They are in Gotham at the moment," I answered.

"Well, Ember forgot her bag-purse-thing," Wally reported.

"Would you like for me to give it to her?"

"Yeah, but we all wanna come and apologize. This was kind of the only excuse we could come up with," Artemis answered for him.

"Okay," I said slightly hesitant. I had already lost one love, and I do not wish the team be present to watch me lose another.

**In Gotham**

We had all arrived in Gotham and I had shown them the building I had found them on. But something wasn't right. Neither of them was there.

"Umm… Kaldur, are you sure this was the right building?" Connor questioned. ** Just then Artemis yelped.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Wally asked a little quickly. ***

"Look!" she squeaked, pointing at a dark figure. I then realized who it was.

"Robin!" Artemis cried. "Look at his head!"

He had a deep cut in the back of his head that would most likely need stitches. That wasn't necessarily the bad part. His cut was bleeding profusely.

"Wally, take Robin back to the cave and then tell Batman what has happened."

Just then Robin stirred and awoke from his unconscious state.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I woke up on top of the building I was on to see everyone staring at me. I attempted to sit up, but my stomach protested and I laid back down.

"Easy there, buddy," someone said, but I have no idea though.

"No, I need to find Ember," I protested, only to feel a strong hand gently pushing me back down.

"Where did she go?" another figure asked worriedly. I think it was Kaldur because no one would have asked it like that besides Kaldur.

"The bird-catchers took her," I said, dazed. I knew it was them because who else would knock me out, but only take Ember?

"Who?"

"Some people against her kind. There HQ is in Warehouse 54. That's where they k-"I tried to explain before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person's POV<strong>

They all were wondering what Robin was going to say before blacking out.

"I'll take care of him," Wally said, picking up Robin and speeding off into the opposite direction with Robin. ****

A few minutes later, Wally came back without Robin.

"Where did you take him? The zeta-beams are the other way?" Artemis asked.

"Umm… To the ER?" he said like it was a question. They all decided not to question.

In a few minutes they arrived at the warehouse. They snuck in and saw the worst image.

* * *

><p><strong>*I was about to cut it off right there<strong>

****I decided to put a little Conner because I've only mentioned him once or twice**

*****I just had to add a little Spitfire ;)**

****** I know it probably isn't safe to go speeding off with a bleeding person with a concussion**

**Am I just a terrible person or what? I always leave you guys with cliffies (most of the time). Oh, guys, sorry I took so long to update. And check out my other stories. Especially 'Ten Things' because a lot of people seem to like it.**

****Guys, do you see that good-looking button right there? It says 'review' on it. I think it's staring at you. Look, it's asking you to come ****


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys. I so incredibly sorry for not updating in months. It's just that I have written myself into a hole with this story. Looking back on it, it's terrible. From this point on, this story is discontinued. BUT NEVER FEAR. I am revising it into a (hopefully) better story. It will be up in late February or early March. I will also PM anyone who reviewed, alerted, and wishes to be alerted when I post the story. I will also put up another chapter when I post the revised version.**

**In other news, I will be updating "Isabella" sometime next week.**

**- I SEEE YOOUU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I've posted the new chapter under the same name and if you want to find it, just look upon my profile.**


End file.
